Moving to Boston
by italigrl
Summary: The meeting, friendship, and eventual romance of our favorite Rizzoli and Isles. Rating will change to M eventually. reviews and suggestions welcome.
1. Chapter 1

"Maura, darling, I still don't understand." Constance Isles was nervously packing after her daughter who was in the middle of packing up her whole house. "Why on Earth are you moving to Boston, of all places?" She wrung her hands nervously and glanced around at the tower of boxes nervously. "Why can't you just stay here? I know we aren't around that much what with your dad and I traveling the world for work half the year but here we can see you, my home studio is here and your dad's main office! You can't go to Boston, we will never see you there!"

"I have been given the chief medical examiner job there. That is the best job I can hope for mother! I studied all my life for this job, it's why I went to college, it's my passion!" Maura walked over to a box on near her bookshelf and began packing, using it as an opportunity to face away from her mother.

"Oh its a hobby and you know it! You have a job here that does the same thing and it isn't like you need it, you have enough money for you, your future children and their children in the bank." Constance tried to get into her daughter's line of sight but as a wall was in the way, she gave up with a pout.

"It isn't about money, mother!" Maura sighed deeply and let her shoulders fall forward a she shoved the last of her medical textbooks into a large brown box.

"Don't slouch darling." Constance rolled her shoulders in annoyance. "And don't kid yourself, everything is about money." Maura stormed out of the room and into her kitchen praying to a god she didn't believe in that her mother did not follow her. She was disappointed. "Just explain it to me darling, you know it takes me time to understand things involving your chosen profession."

"That's just it mom, it's my choice. Even with all the money in the world we have to do something with our time, you chose art, I choose to help the dead speak and…" Maura couldn't get the rest of her sentence out as her mother groaned uncharacteristically.

"Again with the dead! You couldn't just choose something normal!"

"Mother, I still have mountains of things to pack and this argument isn't getting anywhere. If you will please excuse me to get on with it?" Maura hoped it sounded polite enough for her mother but she desperately wanted her to leave.

"Fine. Dismiss your own mother from your house even if it is the last time you might ever see her again." Constance huffed as she marched to the front door.

"I will miss you mother…" Maura stated barely above a whisper. Her mother paused with her hand hovering above the doorknob, the only indication she had heard her daughter. There was a silent second filled with tension before Maura saw her mothers posture relax and her head fall for a second.

"and I you, darling." Constance whispered back at a barely audible level before letting her hand travel the rest of the way to the doorknob and leaving the mansion. It was only then that Maura let out a loud sigh and then felt herself grin for the first time all day. She was getting her dream! She walked to her stereo and turned on her favorite song in her possession, _I_ _'_ _m not that Girl_ by Idina Menzel. Dancing slightly and grinning like a fool she continued packing in a fury, hoping to finish before seven so she could watch the latest documentary on the discovery channel, a recounting of the moonshine trade during the abolitionist period.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura stood in line to board her plane at gate 22B. Her mother had insisted she use the family private jet but in a moment of determination she had insisted on taking a commercial plane like most of the nation. However, she was regretting not taking up her mother's plea of buying first class tickets. If she had known she would have to wait in line for the last two and a half hours while they delayed the plane over and over again she would have taken the offer of sitting in the first class lounge sipping wine without a second glance.

"Now boarding flight 23747 direct to Boston any military or disabled personnel please report to gate 22B." A collective cheer throughout the crowd showed just how happy everyone was to finally be boarding. The crowd had diminished over time, people finding different flights that weren't delayed or just giving up altogether, but there were still a little over one hundred people standing or sitting in the long line waiting to board and they were extremely happy to finally be moving.

Maura was in boarding group two and found herself surrounded on either side, not being lucky enough for a window or an isle seat. She had a teenager on her left next to the window who was already drowning out the flight with music loud enough for Maura to make out the words through the teens huge headphones. To her right, with the isle seat was a mother with her infant on her lap. The kid was fussing already and they hadn't even taken off. Figuring the flight was going to be a long loud one, Maura placed her own headphones on her head, selecting a song from _Rent_ at random she then opened one of the five medical journal she had brought with her for the flight and with one last look out the window at California before she left it behind and immersed herself in her work.

Frazzled was a major understatement when it came to Maura's appearance as she walked off the plane that day. Her silk shirt was wrinkled more than any clothing she ever had worn before, not to mention her right shoulder had spit up all over it from when the baby next to her got plane sick, her skirt had a small rip on it from where it got stuck on something sharp pocking out of the arm rest and as she checked her email she found out her belongings were delayed in Texas and she wouldn't even have a new outfit to change into when she got home let alone a bed or a blanket. Frowning deeply as she hailed a cap, she found herself marginally happy that she had her travel toothbrush, floss and razor in her purse. At least she could take a nice warm shower when she got home.

Or so she thought. She got home and found out the power was out and no one could come see what was wrong until Tuesday, and today was Saturday. She sighed in exasperation and tried to decide what to do. She really hoped Boston turned out much better than it currently was.

As Monday rolled around Maura had managed to get her furniture back and she had chosen which pieces to keep and which to donate and replace. She had all her books unpacked and her clothes in her closet and organized by color, occasion and type. Her Tv would have been set up but the power was still out. Candles were set around the house for warmth and light but she was careful not to leave them burning too long in case of a fire. With her house organized and her home life in order she felt comfortable enough to go to work and set up her office.

After picking out a blue dress that hugged all the right curves but was still appropriately long and didn't show too much skin, she grabbed her phone and her purse and headed to her garage. Her two cars had just arrived last night, fully fueled and ready to go. Deciding to be fuel efficient she got into her Prius and set her gps to the precinct.


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me?" Maura tried to get the attention of a heavyset man in front of the precinct sipping coffee and eating a doughnut. She had noticed his detectives badge hanging out his pocket and hoped he could help her find her way to her office. "Is there any chance you could direct me to the medical examiners office?"

"Oh… are you Mrs. Jones?" asked the man who was searching his pockets for a napkin. Maura handed him a kleenex our of her purse and was about to respond when he interrupted, "My name's Detective Korsak, my partner is the one who called you down to identify the body, he may be getting a bit old for his job but he's always had a talent for comforting the departed's family." Korsak kept talking while lumbering towards the doors to the precinct. Maura kept trying to bring to his attention she wasn't Mrs. Jones, who had apparently just lost her son, but every time she tried he would just keep happily talking away. He stopped by the cafe to throw away his empty coffee cup, and finally stopped talking to watch a scene unfolding at the cash register. Even Maura was distracted by it.

A brunette in fishnet stockings and a skirt that did nothing to hide her assets, was arguing furiously with the bald man who was frowning furiously."Two dollars for a day old doughnut and a coffee?" She scoffed and then practically begged "Please come on I'll get you after my shift."

The older man scowled at her and then grunted "You think you'll make that much?"

"You know what," she growled and began gathering up her belongings which were scattered around the counter "I hope Big mo tows your chevy, I hope your crap coffee gives you an ulcer and you did of psoriasis." Maura couldn't help herself, she dawned a glove and grabbed a five dollar bill from her purse then proceeded to try to hand it to the lady. "Do you mind? you can get your nonfat latte in a minute alright"

Maura shook her head and tried to smile her brightest, "No, it's for you. and given the vitamin D deficiency likely due to your um from your night work you're better off with some plain yogurt and some leafy greens." Unfortunately instead of a smile from the presumable hooker she received a glower.

She pointed at the bald man behind the counter and with a thick gravelly voice she stated "I have my life under control, thank you, but Stanley here has psoriasis."

"Psoriasis is not contagious its a genetic disease." Maura couldn't help but explain.

The hooker turned her head towards Maura with large eyes and an open mouth. "rudeness, is that genetic too?"

Barely managing to realize she was being referred to and feeling quite uncomfortable with the social event in front of her she stated, "I was simply trying to be nice"

The Hooker scoffed again "well not every hooker has a heart of gold, alright sister."

"Apparently not…sister." Maura put as much sass into the statement as possible, placed the money on the counter and walked back to Korsak. Korsak stood there his mouth agape and the doughnut he had only half finished hanging an inch from his mouth.

"I am so sorry she talked to you that way Mrs. Jones, I'm sure if she knew what you've been through these last few days she would have been kinder. Rizzoli's always been a bit of a pitbull. It's why she's the youngest detective on the force. Rumor has it she's looking to get into the homicide unit but i have a feeling that isn't gonna happen anytime soon." Korsak was babbling over to the elevators and Maura was still trying to get in that she wasn't Mrs. Jones. The chance came when he took a bite of his doughnut and she quickly spoke up.

"I hate to break it to you Detective but when I asked where the morgue was it was't because I needed to identify a body, I'm Dr. Maura Isles, the new medical examiner. I'm very sorry to have let you believe that but I never like to interrupt when someone speaking. I am a little confused as to who Rizzoli is though?"

Korsak stared at her for a long moment in surprise before the elevator doors dinged open and he shook himself out of his daze. He ushered her into the apartment and followed behind her. When the doors closed he finally spoke, "Well, Rizzoli is the lady who called you sister. And I thought the new medical examiner wasn't coming for another two weeks?"

"Well, I'm not working for two weeks, I'm just here to get a look around, maybe organize my office…" Maura let the end of the sentence hang, not wanting to admit she was bored at home."

"Well, if its a tour you want a tour you're gonna get." He smiled and pressed the top floor button on the elevator, "I've got nothing better to do today anyway, there isn't any psychos killing anyone today, thank God for that."

And so her job began.


End file.
